Akane Kurosaki
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Rita's a normal high school student and a bleach fan, she enters the bleach verse and becomes fused with Akane, Ichigo's twin sister, AU, some OCCness and ichiruki paring.
1. Akane and Rita

Title: Akane Kurosaki

Summary: Rita's a normal high school stunent and bleach fan enters the bleach verse and becomes fused with Akane Ichigo's twin sister, AU, some OCCness and ichiruki paring .

Chapter One: Akane and Rita

I was having a normal day going to school like any other day when I stopped all of a sudden from going to my class, I felt like something big was going to happen, something life changing and then that's when in the blink of an eye I was now sitting down in a table, voices where around me, but I had to focus to really understand them, it seemed my senses where dulled but they were coming back to me, and when they did return I couldn't help but gap.

"Onee-chan close your mouth, I could see food in your mouth," said Ichigo's sweet sister Yuzu, I closed my mouth as an order and started to munch on the rice, and then I started to look around, I was sitting next to Karin, Ichigo and Yuzu where on the other side and Ishinn was on the end of the table eating away while being bubbly as ever.

"Tou-san you too don't talk with your mouth full," Yuzu scolded cutely, their voices faded out as I started to think how in the world that I end up here, wasn't I walking to my first period class and then I am sitting down having a family breakfast, and Yuzu called me Onee-chan, that means I am her sister, I'm part of this family.

"Hey Akane your awfully quite," Ichigo said as he snapped me from my thoughts.

"Oh it's nothing I just have something in mind that all," I reassured and then I stuffed myself with food and I was thinking again, so my name here is Akane… and then memories flooded in, I was confused these memories they weren't real? Where they? My name is Rita Covarrubias I am not Akane Kurosaki, both of the personalities clashed for dominance and Rita was winning I was thinking that maybe this was all a dream, yeah that's right a very real dream with food and characters from my favorite Anime show Bleach, this must be a dream, right? Turns out it wasn't as the day passed this dream didn't feel like a dream, everything was vivid like the real world, well except we still had that Anime style, but the senses no one can fool that. Akane Kurosaki kept on pointing out things that she would only know, nothing from the Anime show appeared, there was the gang but no soul reapers, 'you see no soul reapers, this is just a normal world with ghost,' Akane tried to prove to Rita who was losing her dominance, and then I started to stare at Uruyu, Rita then screamed, 'He's a Quincy let's confront him!' I got up and stomped right at Uryu's desk, and the young Quincy looked up with a frown.

"Uryu are you a Quincy?" I asked, he looked at me with a dumfounded face that Rita roared happily she was all like 'You see that, Akane! Beat that!' "I'll take that as a yes thank you," I said to Uryu and I moved to my seat and sat down, and started to think of my theories but for one thing I thought about how Rita and Akane had so many similarities well except universe wise, Rita and Akane liked to read, they were good at multiple sports, but as well as other activities that would be a long list to list, they were both gingers while Akane's was orange, Rita's was blood red, they both had the same ideologies and where a bit naïve, though there cultures where different, Rita was Mexican while Akane was Japanese, now one odd think that I could do now was talk, write and read proficiently now on two more languages English and Spanish which would freak out my family, I sighted at the complication in my head, they were still two different beings and Rita was sadly the highjaker but it wasn't really her fault, trying to figure this out was giving me a big headache, but I sighted and let the day pass by, luckily it was an easy day today. When the bell rang for lunch I grabbed my things and waved goodbye for my twin brother Ichigo, though for Rita, new twin brother.

'So how is it to have a twin, is it as bothersome as having an older sister?' asked Rita

Memories flashed inside of my head, Ichigo getting in a lot of fights and me healing him, while scolding at him, but then me getting in a lot of fights, Yuzu healing me while Ichigo scolding down at me, and then Rita's memories flashed of her older sister and her watching movies, her being ordered around her sister and then fighting but then in the end with smiles on their faces, like they couldn't help but stay mad at each other for long, I sight as I walk and headed to my Kendo meeting but before I can go with my mates Uryu flashed in front of me. He seemed a little out of breath, but I waited a second or two.

"How do you know about Quincys?" he asked

"Kurosaki, does the last name ring a bell?" I asked, Uryu cocked his head confused, but then he grabbed my spirit ribbon and showed it to me and then he showed me his, they looked and felt almost the same the color was white but to Quincys it had a bluish glow to it if look hard in of, his eyes then nodded like he now understood.

"Kurosaki how can that be I thought I was the last one," he said.

"Yeah well you're not," I tell him as I look into his eyes.

"Your brother?" he then asks

"No he doesn't know anything, he can only see ghost, I know a little jits of what a Quincy is thought," I said.

"That's why you asked me if I was Quincy?" Uryu asked, I then pointed at his bracelet and then I digged threw my bag and showed him that I had one too, but it was really from my mother, Masaki, she gave it to me a long time ago.

"My mom gave this to me," I told him, "she kind of had a diary," I lied in the end.

"Oh," is all he said.

"Sorry about this but I have a kendo meeting right now, you won't mind if we propone this after school?" I ask, he nods and I smile at him, though I could see a very conflicted face as I left, but then I noticed the door and the club that I was going to ditch, sorry kendo buddies but I had other things that I have to figure out.

…

After class Uryu confronted me as he waited at my desk, Ichigo glanced at Uryu with a scold and we then seemed to have a mental conversation, while Ichigo held a disapproving scold I gave him a smile that said see you later, I have plans.

"See you at dinner Ichi-nii," I tell him and then he glares at Uryu before walking away.

"Why was your brother giving me that evil galre?" he asked.

I laugh, "He's just an overprotective fool that's what," I giggle as I swing my bag over my back, "lets' go Uryu," I said as I nod my head for him to lead the way.

"Kurosaki-san you call me Uryu?" he notated as he fixed his glasses I pause in surprise, and then curse at Rita, saying first names was easy to Rita, I had forgotten.

"Sorry Ishida-san if you are that uncomfortable-"

"No it's okay we're the last Quincys, it's okay to say our first names… Akane," he tried, I smiled big at him, while he smiled back.

…

When I got back home Ichigo had not come back yet, I had already told my family I had quit the Kendo club, they were surprised of my decision.

"So Onee-chan which club are you going to join now?" asked Karin as she looked over from the TV.

"I'll be spending my evenings with a new friend of mine," I said as I helped Yuzu set the table, and then the subject was changed when we noticed how late it was and Ichigo hadn't come back yet.

"Yuzu what are you doing Ichi-nii isn't back yet," whined Yuzu.

"Too bad so sad, more for us," Karin said as she served herself, and then Ichigo came from the door.

"Aannnd your late!" Goat-chin said as he kicked Ichigo in the chin and sent him flying.

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo yelled as he growled as they then started to fight.

"Common guys stop fighting," Yuzu said as she looked back at the bundle of men fighting

"Oi!" I glared evilly at them and they looked at me shocked as my long orange hair seemed to move and point in all directions like tails, or wild fire, and to add to the affect my eyes glowed red in a demon like way. **"Yuzu made this dinner for us so SIT DOWN,"** I ordered.

"Yes mam'," they saluted and then flashed to their seats. Once conversation started going Ichigo looked at me and I glared.

"So Akane how did you get close to that four eyes?" asked Ichigo, and then the whole family glared at me the circle of attention, I sighted.

"Is this four eyes a male?" asked Ishinn as he looked at me rather seriously while Yuzu looked excited, Karin curious.

"Yes he is," Ichigo said as he waited for me to answer his question.

"Are you talking about Seiji?" I asked just to tick him off.

"No not your kendo buddy, the other four eyes the one that you hanged out this evening and the reason you quit Kendo," he said as he seemed to be in the edge of his patients.

"Oh him I didn't start talking to him until today, remember when I got up I just had to ask him about his bracelet it looks like the one mom got me and I wanted to ask him about it," I tell him as I show the Quincy Cross and it got everybody silent.

"Is this boy Ishida Uryu?" Goat-chin then asked I turn to him and cock my head surprised that he actually asked.

"Yes he is," I respond.

"I approve," Ishinn said as he gave thumbs up and we all gaped.

"Ichigo ten o clock," I say as stuff my mouth with more food, Ichigo eyes widen as a ghost flashed by his face and he tried to swat him away, Ichigo was fuming and then he decided to retreat to his room.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu said as she tried to get Ichigo to stay but being together kind of beckoned the ghost I smiled at the four eyed ghost and talked to him while, Yuzu explained that a lot more ghost where bothering Ichigo and then Goat-chin fumed on how Ichigo never talked to him and Karin followed with who wants to talk to you.

"Masaki are girls are so mean!" Goat-chinn cried at the memorial poster in the wall, and while all that was happening I was eating while talking to the ghost and the others soon settled back down to the dining table to finish eating.

HOWWWWLLLLL!

'Shit!' Rita screamed, 'The fuck, no wonder this was so familiar,' Rita growled

'What is it?' but it was too late to explain, being the one with the most spiritual pressure the hollow knocked me before I can do anything.

…

The next day Uryu confronted me about Ichigo I told him that a Soul Reaper had transferred her powers into him and to prove my point Rukia walked in.

"See?" I asked, he nodded and we sat back down into our seats, when Rukia then dragged Ichigo off Keigo came crying to me.

"Akane-chan aren't you going to do something?" asked Keigo.

"Why should I do anything, hey do you guys think that Ichigo found himself a girl?" I asked them with a pervy grin, as Rita started to reside all the IchiRuki fics she has read inside our mind, people were looking at me weird, but I just gave them a grin.

…

After school Uryu started my quincy training which I must say in two weeks I had caught up to my sensei.

"How the hell are you such a fast learner?" Uryu asked while I just grinned at him.

"Girls just mature faster than boys," I tell him as I pat his cheek and then collapse on the grass and look up at the cloudy sky.

"So how is your brother?" asked Uryu.

"Well he hasn't figured what I am been doing and he's still a Soul Reaper," I say and then he lays down next to me, and then we have the most comfortable silence…

"Hey Akane can you meet my dad tomorrow?" asked Uryu, I turned to him and he was giving a deadly serious look.

"Why should I meet him, just telling you I am not going to introduce you to my dad, he's a disgrace to the family," I say. He looks at me shocked the way I just casually disrespected my dad.

"Ohh, that Goat-chin I still love him," I mumble, but I could see that Uryu caught that, he shrugged and went back to looking at the sky with me.

…

The next day after school I went with Uryu to his house, I was jaw dropped with the size of it, though Rita was all like, 'oh yeah I remember this, they showed it in one slide in the recent manga,' and I was expecting well a house, not a mansion, Rita should have told me so earlier.

'There the last Quincies, and Ruyuken is a doctor, and he owns like those big hospitals, he's like THE BOOSS' Rita explained, I shrug at her and continue on gaping.

"It's that big," I say with my jaw dropped, dough Rita and I were expecting the place to be so nice, since we both haven't seen something so extravagant in person… me gaping then was suddenly interrupted by chuckles… I then turned my head to Uryu and lifted my eyebrow. "Did you just laugh?" I ask.

"Yeah," he said and chuckled some more, I then punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me," I growl, but his smile never falls.

"Dude you have a nice smile, I've got to show that smile to the world," I smile back at him as I remember that just a second ago I was mad, but for some reason I couldn't stay mad at the guy, his smile was very nice.

"Yeah right," he says as he smiles but walks with me to the front steps, we pause at the door and Uryu's smile falls, I grab his hand in encouragement and then he opens the door. I gap again even inside his house was more amazing then outside, it was big and I could see some Quincy antiques.

"Cool," I squeak as I let go of his hand to stare at a weapon up in display.

"Don't touch," I then jump up in surprise at the voice of Ruyuken, when I see him, Rita has a Moe moment… truth is she has a MOE moment with every guy with white hair in Bleach which I will name some, Ichigo's Hollow 'Hardcore fan *drool*', Gin 'Hard core fan as well *faints*,' Toshiro 'Takai, so cute! *Squeak*'…Now Ryuken, my eyes where sparkling in admiration and the only thing we could think was, CCOOOLL!

"Nice to meet you Ishida-san," I say as I smile and wave, Ruyuken stops to look at me, I am a little conscious with myself then with his stare…was I wearing my shirt backwards again?

"Your smile is a lot like your mothers," he then contemplates, my eyes widen and I stare at him I get a little sad while Akane in my head has a hard time to gulp down the knot in her stomach, both our eyes show sadness.

"How do you know Akane's mom?" Uryu asks.

"I was supposed to marry her someday," Ruyuken said, I look at him and Rita's memories of the manga flood in, how my mom met my dad and everything…

"Well my name is Akane Kurosaki," I introduce myself as I then offer my hand, he takes it while Rita squeaks in the thought of just being touched by him. Now the first impression that Ruyuken got for me was successful, and I felt a sense of acceptance that I couldn't help but not stop smiling, when I thought it was time to take my leave Uryu got up and lead me back to the gate outside.

"Well that went well," I said as he looked at me with a frown. "What's up?" I ask.

"Well this is the first time we had talked in a long time, he seemed so interested in meeting you and I guess I know why, it's been years since I've seen him smile again, right now he didn't act like his usual self," he said.

"You two have social problems," I then say.

"What?" he says surprised and in denial.

"hhmmm,"I think, "Maybe it's hereditary," I say with a smile and then he scolds at my teasing, but then smiles.

"Thank you," he then says and then I look at him surprised.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask.

"Well I don't feel that lonely with your little group though I don't mind those glares from your brother that much anymore," he says.

"Ichi-nii always has been overprotective, maybe he senses the Quincy in you and that's your like frenemies,"

"Well he didn't like me before," he says and I just grin back and then we reached the gate.

"Well bye my best friend see you tomorrow," I say as I bow and then hum as I head home.

**AN:** New story and I really couldn't help it, this has been in my mind lately and I already have Akane's power picked out, and have an idea where this is going, though I do not know where the paring would go, truth it might look like UryuxOC but I really haven't decided yet, in the parings… like hey you never know it might end up like a harem or something I don't know…Uryu just came out there, he just demanded to be written but he is so out of character, for me he is, tough this is at a point of view with Akane, the relationship with Ichigo is still rivalry which would be about shown next, next, chapter on that episode called Quincy vs. Shinigami…

I guess I am done with author note…

**Review and Follow **


	2. Mom's anniversary

**Title: Akane Kurosaki**

**Chapter Two: **Mom's anniversary

I wake up and I am little drowsy I look around and see that I am in Akane's room; Rita Angelica Covarrubias Valdez couldn't help but sigh. I get up and head to the calendar in my desk and I noticed that tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death; I sight and head to get dressed for another day at school, while I was also preparing myself for Ichigo's emo way when it comes. Just like the Manga Ichigo was there when Masaki died, I wasn't present at the time I was sick that day since the rainy season had started and I had loved the rain, I loved to just be under the rain and dance, jump and skip up in joy, for me the rain was…well refreshing while Ichigo hated the rain… 'I love the rain to,' another similarity I notated that Akane and Rita had. I yawned and then shifted to my room and I readied myself for another day at school.

The day passed a lot like the Anime, but seeing Ichigo so gloomy and emo just pissed me off, truth in this time of year, he's emo and I am a bitch, I mean I am one hell of a bitch, and I think that my bitching was what made Ichigo more guilty than ever, Ichigo would look at me from behind, like he noticed the difference of all those years, yeah well the difference is Rita, she understood what had happened tough she didn't like it either how Ichigo emoed we decided to leave him alone this year and let the time pass by like the Anime, we decided that things just went there way for now. Now at school I saw how Ichigo clashed into Orihime, still Ichigo responded with a happy, not scold like Ichigo look and went to his desk and dropped his stuff, and now like the Anime Orihime asked what was wrong with Ichigo, when I then saw him with a more emo and depressing look he just left the classroom. Orihime went to ask me what was wrong with my brother instead of talking to Tatsuki like in the Anime though.

"Oh don't worry about it he always gets like this in this time of year, Orihime," I said as I smile and hug her, well almost looks like I molested her, because Chizuru flashed to me and we started fighting who's better at molesting so in a way with this act I was evading the question. "Oh Orihime your so cute and adorable," I say as I rub my cheek against hers, she squirms out of my grip and then Chizuru takes a grab at her boobies but Tatsuki kicks Chizuru away from her.

"You know Akane this time of year you're not your normal self," Tatsuki says as she turns herself from the beat'd down Chizuru, I sigh, topic not avoided.

"Ichigo doesn't need a bitch, I've realized that he felt guiltier when I was an ass to him…" I then growl and everybody sees the demon in me awaken, "but fuck it still annoys me as hell seeing him all emo," I say as I clutch my fist.

"Akane-chan is scary that the mood of the air is suffocating," Keigo says as all of Ichigo's friends and mine get in a huddle.

"So what is that time of year?" asked Uryu as he fixed his glasses.

"It's the anniversary of their mother's death," Tatsuki says.

"So you guys finally know the truth," I say and they all gap as it seemed that I had appeared out of nowhere and had joined them in their little circle.

"How the hell did you get in here?" demands Keigo.

"A magician never reveals its secrets," I say mysteriously, all my friends sweat dropped, so that how my day went and the next day no school, yeah!-... No yeah, the depression hit me like a ton of bricks the next day and I remembered how mother was the center of our world, gone forever.

"It's alright Akane its okay to cry in daddy's shoulder," Ishinn said as we walked up the hill and went to his daddy's little girl antics, I am not daddy's little girl, I growl.

"I am not crying you old boot!" I scream as I flush embarrassed and grab my dad's hand of my shoulder and twist it.

"OW, OW, OW! Let go my eldest daughter," Ishinn begged I huffed and then let go of his hand and continued on walking ahead.

"Hey Rukia," I say as I pass her, she looked at me with surprise and I look down and see that when I had stormed off I got ahead of my family by a lot, I then turn to Rukia and I notice this is the first time I have her alone with me.

"SOOO Rukia, you and my brother, what's going on," I said with a pervy grin, Rukia could see the grin and she knew what I was asking, her face flushed red and I could see her face conflicting, I then was surprised, I never thought I would see these feelings, ohh Rukia you do love my brother, I thought, IchiRuki fans will be so happy-BBAAAAMMMM! My face was met by the earth, that midget just kicked me.

"What the fuck!" I yell, "I was just asking a question!" and then I turn to see Rukia and she was gone, I look around to then see that Ichigo had run off and taken her.

"So has our Ichi-nii gone and got himself a girlfriend?" asked Karin. See I am not alone on this!

"What is this I hear that my eldest son has found himself a girl?!" Ishinn squeaks

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu actually looks like she's going to cry some happy tears.

I am definitely not alone.

"So Onee-chan do you know her?" asked Karin.

"Her name is Rukia and she's a recent transfer student," I said as I look beyond the road where Ichigo and Rukia had run off to. I sighted maybe Rukia could reach out to Ichigo right now I looked at Karin and Yuzu, I need to protect my family, I say as I clutch at my wrist with my Quincy bracelet.

"Hey Ichigo said she was a classmate from middle school," Yuzu said, as she pouted that Ichigo had lied to her.

"My son lied to his sisters, or is he lying to himself, or can my son cannot confess his own feelings, I will help him!" Ishinn said as he got ready to sprint after Ichigo.

"No," I say as I catch his shirt collar and pull him back. "HE doesn't need your romantic advice just leave him alone," I say as I look seriously into his eyes, and then keep on walking with my hand on my pockets.

…

When we arrived at my mother's graving site, I jumped up to a tree and looked down at my sisters and father looking at the grave.

"Akane come down," Yuzu said.

"I'm fine here, Yuzu," I say as I smile down at her.

"Hey Yuzu don't you think its wired Onee-chan seems normal today, she's not a bitch," Karin says.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Yuzu says as I turn away to sense Rukia and Ichigo talking while a Shinigami hiding close by. Rita's memories of the episode flash into my mind, but I am a little frustrated since she can't remember that well since she had never re-seen this episode cause it was so sad, I sigh well this is depressing… Mom…

"I am leaving now, I am just going to have a talk to the manager of this place, I'll be right back," dad says with a big grin, I then waved he looked at me with a concerned look, he may have felt something was going to happen, but I could see him pushing it back into his mind and left to do business I jumped down to see that mom's grave looked a little more worn down then the others, the old man was probably going to do a complaint, I thought that as irrelevant I needed to get ready I swung my long strap bag over my shoulder and took out a Gintō capsules to check them one last time to see if they had inof Reiryoku, and then I took hold of two Seele Schneider, hope Ruyuken doesn't found out that me and Uryu took them without permission, I grinned as I handed these. Grand Fisher was going to pay as well as Yhwach for stealing my mom and Uryu's mom's powers, it was because of that mom couldn't protect herself… I left my head as I sense Grand Fisher enter, he started to move this way I swung my bag over my shoulder leaving the zippers open and got ready. I grinned as he came closer, you mother fucker, I said inside my head, you killed my mother, and because of you Ichigo is all emo in this day!

"Yuzu, Karin get on your toes," I say as I look at them seriously.

"What is it Onee-chan?" Yuzu asks I then move behind my sisters and I could see Grand fishers lure, he saw that I saw it and I growled and I pinpointed him, and grinned, he thought he was invisible so wrong I could see him as clearly as day, I lifted my hand and the quincy cross formed a bow as I gathered the Reiryoku and shot it right at Grandfisher who took the hit, and then he howled in rage.

"What is that?" Karin asked as she felt something really wrong, something bad was going to happen.

"Just stay behind me, I won't let him take any of you," I hissed as I started to gather reiryoku for the Seele Schneider, Grand Fisher then glared at me as he came closer I started to take even some of his reiatsu. I then through some Gintō at Karin and Yuzu they flinched which was natural I then took a stand.

"A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed" I chant, "Gritz!" I yell and it envelopes my sisters in a white dome. I could hear my sisters, but they could not come out.

"It's dark in here," Yuzu whined.

"AKANE this is isn't funny," Karin said as she hit the dome wall.

"Sorry to dangerous," I say as I focus at the dome to hide my sisters' spiritual pressure and see as Grand Fisher storms to me I took two of the Seele Schneider and stormed off to meet up with Grand Fisher's attacks.

"A women with a lot of reatsu," said Grand Fisher with an excited voice, "I am so lucky he said as he glared at me. "She's strong and knows how to fight what a nice meal I am going to have," he said.

"Why thank you for the compliment, but sorry to ruin your parade but you are not going to eat me," I say as I attack slashing to reach his mask he uses his tentacle to reach me but I used Hirenkyaku to move away in fast speed that I saw irritated him.

"You're a slippery one, but no matter I'll get you," he said as he didn't let me close to his mask I managed to cut his tentacles and his hands, but he had regeneration ability which I cursed why Rita didn't remember that 'I think he is an Aduchaja,' Rita thought, 'He's a stronger type of hollow and way smarter than a Gillian, you've got to be careful,' the Rita side of me warned. I then jumped back where Yuzu and Karin where in the dome I breathed hard.

"Tired?" he asked.

I took a deep breath "Haven't even broken a sweat Hollow," I say as I give him a foxy grin.

"Tch," he said, he was going to attack again but we paused as we both sensed someone coming.

"Soul Reapers!" he yelled excitingly, "what a feast I am having today," he said.

"Akane where's Karin and Yuzu?" asked Ichigo as he ran in front of me forming a protective position, I saw Rukia at my side and she touched my dome.

"They're in here," Rukia said.

"What?" Ichigo said confused I turned my back and touched the dome and I dispel it showing Karin hugging Yuzu.

"I didn't notice that you were protecting them, you hid those weaklings in there," said Grand Fisher.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell as I growl as I lose my grin, he was looking at my family like a meal, he won't hurt them.

"What happened women, you were enjoying the fight, and now that I mention these weaklings you turn all defensive, women are always like that they do whatever in their power to protect those weak children, I love using that in my advantage," he said, I growled as I then tried to jump at him, but Ichigo but his hand on my chest.

"Akane wait its dangerous," Ichigo said.

"Dangerous my ass I am going to kill that green hamster!" I growl as I slap his hand of my chest and I cross my wrist almost like a hand sign. "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Heizen!" I yell as a big rectangle beam flew to Grand Fisher which he managed to doge but it got his leg, I flashed to him and got my two Seele Schneider and connected them to form like a bow staff I twirled it in my hands and then attacked as I launched at him as I spear pinning him down, I then see that Ichigo game to back me up as he then lunged to slash at his mask, but he broke away from Seele Schneider but he had now more fatal wounds as Ichigo cut up a big slice and then Grand Fisher attacks me since I had discarded my weapon.

"Damn," I say as his feet grow to claws and they stab me.

"My, my, my what an interesting little women," he said my eyes widen in fear, "I finally caught you," he said, my petrified face then turns to a grin.

"Explode," I say as I hold in to a Gintō and Grand Fisher's hand explodes outward to him while I fly the other way but Ichigo caught me, and then the other Soul Reapers hands me my Seele Schneider.

"Thank you," I tell him as I grab them, Ichigo lets me down, "How are you so strong?" asks Ichigo, but then I ignore the question instead I panic.

"Where are Karin and Yuzu?" I ask as I look around.

"It's okay I got Kon to escort them somewhere safe," Rukia said, I sighted in relief.

"Akane?" Ichigo asks.

"I'll tell you later Ichigo," I tell him as I then look at Grand Fisher who seemed to have already regenerated.

"I hate that you have regeneration powers," I stomp my feet in childlike manner as then Grand Fisher then take his lure and shows my mom, Ichigo and me gap.

"Mom," we say in the same time.

'That time where he clawed you that when he got your memories, he might now of me, kill him now, he needs to die,' Rita said.

"You bastard!" I say as I shake uncontrollably.

"Can you attack your own mother Akane?" he asks.

'Kill him' Rita whispered.

"I can't," my voice breaks down.

Ichigo was conflicted he was asking how was this, how? And then it just clicked for him.

"It was you, you where the one that killed my mother!" Ichigo roared as he flashed to attack but then he just shoved the face of Masaki in his face.

"How can you kill your own mother?" Grand Fisher asked, but then as he was about to attack lightning spread out from the lure and an angel like glow appeared as it showed a more Maksaki like face, not something being controlled like a puppet, my knees grew week at the sight of her and I remembered Rita's memories of more of this episode.

"That lure we see isn't actually his mother," the other Soul Reaper explains, "but she's transmitting her thoughts to him,"

"That can only mean that the lure recorded her last thoughts at the very moment she was killed," Rukia finished.

"Her thoughts where recorded," Ichigo said as he looked at our mother, I felt like breaking down and crying

"I thought this might happen," said the Soul Reaper, "I had a vision of it earlier," he said as I then heard the last message of Masaki just like the episode, it was the same she just added my name into it, my bangs clouded me as mom gave her last thoughts, my mom really loved us so much, tears fell down my face as I then flashed to grand Fisher and I formed an arrow with my reatsu that I noticed us Kurosaki's have a huge amount, though with Uryu I learned to control it, but now it was like a faucet, endless and growing, like Ichigo's.

"DIE!" I yell as the arrow flashes as it then penetrates his mask and he dies, an then the rain falls down, I look up at the cloudy sky and I smile for me the rain always seemed to me to wash my worries away, I then stand up and look at Ichigo he seemed conflicted.

"Ichigo I remember mom with a smile, I remember you with a smile," I say as take hold of my injured shoulder where Grand Fisher had stabbed me and I walk to Ichigo in a slow pace for the pain coming over me. "Always when the anniversary of our mother's death rolled up I was a bitch," I say and then hiss from the pain but I had to tell him this, "and I am sorry for making you feel so guilty, I never blamed you for mom's death, it wasn't your fault. What could you do? Really? You were only nine. Yes, mom was the center of our world, but she wouldn't have wanted us to mop, remember Ichigo, smile," I say as I smile at him, his eyes widen and then he smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah," he said as he then gets up and then helps me up me being injured in all.

**Review and Follow**


	3. Rita gets a twin

**Chapter Three: ** Rita gets a twin

**AN: **It has brought to my attention from KorPA that Akane just erased her mother's soul….well SHIT! You're right I messed up … I am going to fix this, but rather than going back to chapter two to edit the fight so that Ichigo miraculously makes the final blow at Gran Fisher with his sword, and in so cleansing the souls and dies. I then decided that I am going to try and continue on, the mistake that has been made, let's see if this chapter makes it all right…

**Akane's POV**

"What was that arrow? It was fire like, I thought you were quincy, by the way I thought quincies where wiped out-"

"Shut the f*ck up shinigami it's none of your business, I said I was going to give answers to my brother not you," I growl as I am sitting down while Rukia is healing me.

"Don't talk it's hard to concentrate," Rukia scolded, I then stayed quite.

"So what's a quincy?" asked Ichigo as Rukia finished using Kido and started to rap a bandage over my arm, oh and I was half naked and I hated the way the shinigami was looking at me…pervert.

"I'll give you Uryu's definition quincy are human beings who are able to gather the spiritual energy and make it into a weapon, and quincies usually use bows and arrows, and they hate shinigami," I say as I glare at the shinigami who hadn't left yet, he was probably getting intel, I still didn't like it.

"But me and Rukia are shinigami," Ichigo said.

"I said that was Uryu's definition," I said as Rukia finished bandaging me up, ahhh the perks of having a shinigami knowing healing Kido.

"Uryu don't tell me he's a quincy to," Ichigo dreaded

"Yes Uryu has been training me he's awesome, we've stole the Seele Schneider from his dad's stack of supplies it was like heaven for a quincy," I say as I hug the two Seele Schneider and kiss them each and then Rukia grabs my shirt and slips it on my head, I then carefully lift my arm to get my sleeve on and then the rest was easy.

"Thank you Rukia," I said with a smile.

"No problem," she says.

"Well I'll be going now, but Kuchiki remember what I told you," the shinigami said as he waved, and I suspected he was going back to the Soul Society.

"Hey what is it that he told you?" I asked Rukia.

He turned his head back and grinned, "It's none of your business," he said as he stuck out his tongue, my eye twitched in annoyance, but then he left.

"Akane the way you shot that arrow, it wasn't like your blue ones," Ichigo noted

"Are you sure it was red?" I asked, Rukia and Ichigo cocked there head.

"That move that you did you've never done that before?" asked Rukia.

"All I know instead of using the reiryoku around me I used my reatsu, but it didn't feel like and arrow, more like fire," I tell her as I stare down at my hands.

"Is that not normal for a quincy?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't think so quincies use the reiryoku around them to make it as a weapon, but I get the feeling I only used my reatsu, and nothing more," I then slouched.

"Hey why are you sulking?" asked Ichigo

"Another thing that quicies are known for is that when we use our powers we kill them completely?"

"Hugh? I don't get what you are saying?" asked Ichigo.

"Shinigami's jobs are to cleanse the soul and then send them to the Soul Society, but Quincies they don't cleanse the soul we destroy them, grand Fisher killed our mother, taking her soul and making it into himself, me using my quincy powers I erased mom's soul… Do you know what that means I might as well have killed mom!" I say as I start to pull on my hair and what the hell was it with Rita she totally encouraged me to kill Grand Fisher, she's totally getting a piece of it for not reminding me. "I should have let you killed him," I then slouch of what I could have done.

"That's strange but when you attacked with the red arrow thingy it didn't seem like you destroyed that bastard," said Ichigo, my eyes widen, I then look at Rukia as she pondered what she saw.

"Yes I think I saw that you had cleansed the soul," Rukia said and my eyes widen.

"Are you guys serious, you're not lying to me to make me feel better are you?" I ask them as I look at them in the eye and grab their shoulders, they nod at me.

"Weird," I say as I ponder of what just happened I then wondered why Rita hasn't said anything, she would have said something by now…

…

**Rita's POV**

I open my eyes and I see green and blue I get up and look around and I am in a forest with a happy blue sky on top, though the scenery was nice and all, I froze when in the corner of my eye I see red hair, I grab the piece of my bangs, and I gaze it with sparkles in my eyes… my hair, my body….

I AM BACK BABY!

I see that I am not fused with Akane! I could feel that it was all me now, I jumped up in happiness, but then I froze again and I noticed again that I was in a forest. Why was I in a forest?

I stood there for quite a while, the wind brushing my face the air was fresh and soothing, but even though I loved the outdoors, this seemed pretty off for me to actually enjoy. I looked around the forest and for some reason it looked familiar, though I am sure I have never been here before, I then started to run in one direction, panicking as I went. What happened to Akane? One moment she was flashing a red arrow with her reatsu at Grand Fisher the next I was here, I was a little worried about myself to, like I was telling her to kill Grand Fisher, I sounded pretty dark, though he was a hollow, my naïve and good hearted mind was not able to just kill an enemy, and Akane used her Quincy powers, it erases the souls completely, no coming back, those souls are lost forever, and Masaki… ahh poor Akane, she probably hasn't noticed that, hugh… she'll probably blame me.

I sighted, but then my mind focused now more on the running and I then reached a river, it was still and calm, but what caught me as strange was the water, was water ever black? I shook my head, but then I felt something, a tugging feeling. I went toward the river and then grabbed the black water, and sure inof the water turned to a black cloth in my hands, I then pulled it out and then threw it over my shoulder, and then the cloth formed Zangetsu…Correction Yhwach, but still instead of attacking him or anything I cocked my head at the younger form ,Tensa Zangetsu, I would have tackled him and had a Fan Girl/MOE moment but I was a little curious, this wasn't the real world, I had a nagging feeling this was Akane's Inner world. I then looked back at the river to see the water was now red, I then reached out and the next I had a cute little fox with four tails in my arm, we looked at each other for a long time and I then sighted as I then put him down and then I looked to find the river as clear as water should, I then could see my reflection and I was wearing what I would usually where when I go to school, hoody, jeans, and vans, the only difference instead of seeing my bluish greenish eyes I had the same exact eyes as the fox slit like a snake and red. It looked cool in all, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't help but sigh, because deep down I know what I had become, but I also couldn't admit it, because one it would mean that I would never go back to the way things where. Normal life goodbye, goodbye forever because I am still fused with Akane, at the moment I am Akane's power, one of her spirits.

I look at Tensa Zangetsu the Quincy spirit in Akane's soul, then at the little four tailed fox was none other than Soul Reaper powers while I was the Hollow one, though I cocked my head at the fox it seemed that I was sharing the power almost like maybe we were the real zanpakuto spirits just with a hint of hollow power, that being me, I sighted as I could identify again who we all where, but the little fox met my eyes and grinned, tough it amazed me that an animal could manage a grin, I then grinned back, so what the little fox who I know was hiding it's human form was a zanpakuto, we spirits looked at each other and we understood, Akane was are master and we would protect her, we would protect her and we will do anything for her, though this also meant to protect Ichigo for Zangetsu and me because Ichigo is just awesome and he has just gone through so much shit in the Manga, seriously Tite Kubo seriously you bash your little hero too much, seriously!

"So I really am an inner hollow now, I don't think I am hollow material," I said to them as I ruffle my red hair and I look back at them.

"You're a zanpakuto to," the fox said and then a teen age boy with spiky dark orange hair appeared just were the fox was just standing and my inner self was happy that I called it right the fox had a human form, though in his human form he still had four tails, red slit eyes and ears on top of his head.

"Oh and what, so is he?" I pointed at Tensa Zangetsu.

"I could be," he said I then rolled my eyes and went toward the fox and started to look him over, he looked a lot like me except he was a guy and taller, he weared a kimono that really suites him, compared to my modern clothes.

"So what would be our names?" I asked

"Kitsune, but you can call me Kuruma," he said with a foxy grin.

"Got the name from Naruto, didn't you?" I ask

"So what it's not like anyone else has the name," he said.

"Kaname Tousen," I said as I remember the blind dark skinned Soul Reaper.

"Shit," he murmurs

"Well you can all call me Rita still tough I have a feeling if Akane did ever release her shikai we would be Kitsune won't we brother," I say as I sling my arm over Kuruma's shoulder and I grin back at him, he then grinned since I called him brother.

"You could call me Tensa in the meantime instead of Yhwach," Tensa says in an indifferent manner.

"What don't like your name?" asked Kurama as he flashed behind his shoulder.

"Or do you still want to hide the fact that you are Yhwach a long time ago?" I asked as I then flashed to the other side of his shoulder.

"DON'T LEAN IN TO MY SHOULDER LIKE THAT IT'S CREEPY!" Tensa pointed dramatically at us.

"We don't know what you're talking about we are not creepy," me and Kuruma say in the same time as we shrug at each other.

"Well you two are a double Zanpakuto spirit I'll be heading to Ichigo's inner world I just wanted to meet you," Tensa said as he gestured at me in a calmer tone, I grinned, I really did enjoy teasing him, and him being a teenager made it much more fun, he was so easy to tease.

"Well see you later Tensa," I said and he then waved his hand and then disappeared.

"Hey Kuruma, can we go into Ichigo's inner world too?" I asked.

"Yeah, because Ichigo and Akane are twins that pretty likely we can," he says.

"You're thinking what I am thinking?" I ask him.

"Let's pull a prank," he grins and I grin.

"You know Kuruma it might be that we are double Zanpakutos but I think now I know how it feels to have a twin brother," I say and we give each other toothy grins and then get ready from some mischief.

…

**Akane's POV**

"Well today was a very event full day let's go home," said Ichigo as he stood up and we followed him as he started to walk to where Kon took our family, the rain was more of a drizzle.

"Well now that my secret's out Rukia don't you think staying in my brother's closet is a little stuffy, I am sure we can make some arrangements since you do live with us," I tell her.

"Just because your secret is out doesn't mean Rukia's secret is out, and you knew this whole time about me being a Soul Reaper. Why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Uryu and I swear'd to secrecy as a quincy to not tell you, you are the enemy Ichigo," I said in an indifferent way.

"But I am your brother."

"Uryu didn't care and he totally black mailed me, he said if I didn't keep it a secret he wouldn't teach me… that bastard, but hey at least he's no longer my sensei, we caught up to one another, we are now internal rivals," I said as I lift my fist with a fiery look in my eye, " Though he would be so proud of me how I handled the hollow," I say as my head gets all dreamy with my fantasy of Uryu patting my head and giving me thumbs up.

"Yeah after today I am going to have long nice chat with him," Ichigo said.

"Oh no Ichigo just hide it for a while, Uryu would be mad at me," I pout, he gave me then an indifferent look, like he wasn't going to go through with my demands, I then gave him the puppy eyes.

"Fuck I can't believe that still works, okay, okay we'll keep it a secret as well as Rukia's, right Rukia?" he asked.

"I think it would be nice to move out that small closet of yours," Rukia said as she pondered of leaving my brother's closet.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"We can come with a lie and then she would be able to stay with us I am sure our family will let her stay," I said.

…

"And so I was kicked out of my house since my lousy father couldn't pay the mortgage, father disappeared with his lousy gambling problem, but also taking all of our belongings, leaving me all alone to fend for myself," Rukia said as she acted like a poor girl with her handkerchief and pretending to cry and then Yuzu and dad started crying.

"It's so sad," they both say as they hug each other.

"Dad let her stay with us," begged Yuzu.

"Yes it is fine with me, It'll be like having another daughter," Ishinn squeaked as he gave Rukia thumbs ups to say it was okay for her to stay with us, Rukia then turns to us and give us a thumbs up, like see my acting skills are stupendous.

"How did she come up with that lie?" Ichigo asked me.

"I think she was reading my manga," I say as we continue to gap at how easy it was that Rukia was welcomed with open arms.(AN: What Manga/Anime is that from, guess right and I'll give you a cyber-cookie…make that cyber oreo cookies)

…

The sleeping arrangements changed as Rukia then slept at my room, for the mean time I was sleeping in the floor which I didn't mind I liked the futon.

"Good night Rukia," I tell her as I lay on the floor.

"I feel bad for taking your bed," she said.

"No I am fine, don't worry, the futon is pretty comfy," I assure.

"Akane…"

"Yeah…"

"You do now we erased your sister's memories of you kicking ass," she says.

"You did?" I asked, I pouted, "well I guess they already know that nee-chan can kicks ass," I chuckle, she laughs with me.

"Yes you are a strong sister," Rukia said, I smile at the compliment I get up and our eyes meet.

"Thanks Rukia," I say and then I grin, "Rukia I know that you can kick ass too, but remember I'll protect you too," I tell her, and she gives me a smile, showing she was happy that I cared for her, truth be told from now on she was part of the family. "Well good night then Rukia-nee," I say as I then start to go to sleep.

"Nee?" I hear her ask, but I was too tired to answer back.

…

"Stupid show I can't believe you dragged me," Ichigo said with a scowl as I and Goat-chin dragged Ichigo to the live show of Don Kanonji.

"This is a family event Ichigo and you must participate," Ishinn said as he then appeared in the middle of me and Rukia.

"For example my darling eldest daughter is indifferent about the show, she's not a fan, but she's still, here, and look at my new daughter Rukia she has never even seen the show and even so they are still here and are participating in this lovely event we get to spend as a family," Ishinn rejoiced and did the BUHAHAHA gesture, which annoyed Ichigo as hell.

"Why did you drag me here, you know I don't like this show and I pretty much had better things to do," Ichigo told me.

"It's Yuzu's favorite show, you know how I am, I like spoiling her rotten, and anyway if you didn't come Yuzu would be sad and worrying about you, and we can't have that." I say as I then see the annoying fly that is my father and I kick in the chin, "Settle DOWN you old man!" I yell.

Goat-chin sulks at a corner.

"Anyways I think you should relax Ichigo this is time to have some fun, with school and shinigami duties, you deserve a time to relax," Rukia said.

"You sure do," I nod as I agree with Rukia, "Anyway I thought our friends where coming but I can't sense them," I said as I looked around.

"Then I see your sense have dulled," Uryu said over my shoulder.

"Uryu! I can't believe you came," I say with a smile as I bring him in a crushing bear hug.

"So this is Uryu nice to meet you!" said Goat-chin as he had snapped out if his sulking and stood over Uryu. "My, my why you look so much like Ryuken, even holds that indifferent look," Goat-chin chuckles.

"Nice to meet you sir," Uryu said as he then looks over me and my dad.

"Oi what is it, it look like you having to say," I tell him.

"So this is where you get your bubbliness from," Uryu said.

"She also got it from Masaki look at this smile," he said as he then starts playing with my face on trying to force me to smile, nothing about him playing with my face was funny, it was annoying and my eye couldn't stop twitching.

"Hello Uryu," Ichigo says.

"Hello Kurosaki-san," Uryu says and then they glare at each other.

"Well someone doesn't like your boyfriend," Karin says, and Yuzu nods agreeing.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Uryu and I deny at the same time.

"Oh how cute you look so flustered," Karin said with a smirk and then Rukia who sticks out her tongue like saying 'See now you know how it feels'.

"Shut up," I said, but Karin and Rukia only smiles and they then turns their attention to the abandon hospital.

"Ahh, hello Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-chan, Akane-chan, Ishida-kun," Orihime said as she walks over with Tatsuki.

"Orihime!" I yell as I run to her and I smother her with one of my hugs, oh Orihime was just so lovable and cute I don't get why Rita doesn't like her, she's so polite with the heart of gold, her naïve mind just makes you want to love her more.

"All right Akane don't suffocate her to death," Tatsuki says as she pushes me away, and I just grin at seeing my friends after school, I've been so busy training with Uryu that I forgot about my other friends.

"The spirits are always with you BUAHAHAHA," said Kanonji in English as he did his pose, and then everybody did the same, I chuckled at Ichigo as he had that look of just being here was torture.

The next set of events happened like the Anime, which made Ichigo more annoyed and frustrated from Kanonji's idiocy, tough I wasn't that worried. Me and Uryu stood back and watched as my brother tried to get threw Don Kanonji's head. I chuckled, at his failed attempts.

"Have you told them?"

I turn around and see Uryu with his indifferent look, it wasn't a surprise that he had figured it out, I nod at his question.

"He's useless," he says, I could feel that he wanted to show that quincies where better, I could feel the anger in his tone.

"Uryu," I warned, he then glared at me and I stared at his navy blue eyes, I then looked away and sighted. I really hoped that Uryu doesn't do exactly like what he did in the Anime.

**Review and follow**

**AN:** Thank you for the followers and the ones who reviewed


	4. Quincy vs Shinigami part 1

**Chapter Four:** Quincy vs. Shinigami part 1

**Akane's POV**

"OUTRAGES DON'T YOU SEE THE DAMAGE THAT YOU KIDS HAVE DONE!" yelled our P.E teacher/Kagime-sensei and when I mean us I mean Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Mizuho, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu and me.

…

"So Mizuho, Keigo and Chad where there too, I didn't see you there," I said as I ignored what Kagime-sensei said when he was so outraged just a few moments ago, I understand why we are all here, I had a little warning from Rita's memories…. by the way WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CHICK!

"Shut it Kurosaki!" Kagime-sensei said as a I could see his vein pulsing showing how mad he really is, "Now you knuckle heads have done it," he said as he paced and gave us a scolds that would put Ichigo's scold to shame, "you have ridiculed the school with the stunt you guys pulled!" he scolded as he then clicked at remote and turned on the flat screen TV behind the principals desk, and he showed Ichigo getting tackled by body guards when he tried to go on the stage, but Rukia butted in, she was trying to help him get of his body, so he could be in his Soul Reaper form, so he could stop Don Kanonji.

"We didn't do anything that was all Ichigo," Tatsuki said

"But you were there, why didn't you stop him?" he asked, as he pointed at my brother accusingly.

"Kagime sensei," Uryu said as he fixed his glasses, "Kurosaki-san," he points at Ichigo to Kagime sensei so he would know he was talking about Ichigo not me, "was a foolish stubborn idiot," he said, Ichigo growled at him, but Uryu raised his hand to quite him and continued, " Airwasa-san has a good point, why should we be blamed for something he has done, if we had tried to stop him like Kuchiki-san did, we would have been dragged into it as you see in the video," he said with his logical tone, and the video showed Rukia also being hold down by body guards, proving his point.

"You see we had nothing to do with it so we should get back to class," Tatsuki said as she gestured at everybody except Ichigo.

"Akane help me here," Ichigo begged, I then looked at Uryu and then back at Ichigo and then back at Uryu, I then gave Uryu the puppy eyes.

"Wow," Uryu said amazed of my puppy eye attack as he then went all lawyered up and we all got off the hook.

…

"Way to go Uryu, with your performance we all got away unscratched and with no detention," Keigo said with a grin.

"Wow Uryu that's one skill you've got there," said Tatsuki.

"What are you talking about he was going to sell me out if it wasn't for my sister," Ichigo said with his signature scold.

"Akane took pity on you, if wasn't because of her I would had gladly let you take all the blame since it was your fault," Uryu said.

"Cold," me and Ichigo said at the same time, I then grabbed Uryu since he seemed in on off mood today and yesterday too, so I dragged him off to cool down, it must have taken him a lot of pride to actually help my brother for me, as I dragged him off we felt a hollow, Uryu then lunged like he was going to go deal with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I grabbed his wrist tighter and I gave him a disapproving scold.

"Akane…" he said my name in a scold he had told me about his grandfather, but he had gotten all defensive when I went on the side of the shinigami, I shook my head I should have confronted him that time, I was going to now but the bell rang for the start of class, I sighted and walked with him to class.

…

"Let's go Uryu let's check our test scores from this year," I say excitingly as I drag him off to the bulletin board on our lunch break. When we got there and saw the scores I jumped in the air and gave Uryu a crushing bear hug.

"What's going on what did you get?" asked Tatsuki as she looked at the board and her eyes widen. "You guys you have to see this," she said to the gang.

"Wow you got a tie with four eyes," said Chizuru as she looked at me with shock, "You beat my Orihime," Chizuru said horror struck as she then grabbed Orihime and rubbed her cheeks against hers. "Don't worry Orihime, even though Akane scored higher than you it doesn't mean anything, you're still smart in my eyes," she said and then before molesting Orihime even further Tatsuki saved her, I giggled at their silly antics and looked into the bulletin to see what my brother got and he was in 23rd place, to say I wasn't surprised with his score with his Shinigami duties it gave him a little less time with his studies, if Shinigami duties didn't constantly bother him in his time he would have gotten higher maybe somewhere where Chad was in the 10th spot.

"Way to go big guy you scored higher than Ichigo," I said happily as I patted Chad on the back, Chad grunted happily for my form of affection, and then Keigo and Mizuho looked at us with horror struck face.

"I can't believe it we were hanging around with nerds this whole time!" Keigo said and then he and Mizuho stepped back looking at us like we were contagious.

"Awww, common guys don't be that way," I pout.

"Though Ichigo I am a little surprised you actually passed that high," Mizuho said as he came back.

"My hair brings me inof trouble, I don't need to be an academic loser to top it all off," Ichigo said.

"True, but you could have scored higher," I tell Ichigo, he then scolds at me, but I just grin.

"Oi Rukia got on the 30th spot," said Orihime, I then flashed to builitin board and looked, I then looked back at her.

"You actually study nee-chan?" I ask, Rukia shrugs, and a lot of people are questioning and mumbuling what is it with me calling Rukia sister.

"Oh the Kurosaki's have taken me in their home, as why Akane calls me nee-chan I really don't know even Ishinn-san calls me his fourth daughter he never had," Rukia said in wonder.

"WHAT!?" everybody asked surprised well except Uryu, he wasn't that surprised.

...

When class ended I headed to Uryu so we can hang out for the day, but I knkow he knew I was doing this because I was going to baby sit him and also going to talk to him about Soul Reapers and his grandpa, a subject that he doesn't like, but Tatsuki then stopped me.

"Can we talk?" she asked, I cock my head, and then smile.

"About?" I ask.

"About ghost," she whispers in my ear, when she says that I step back to inspect her spiritual pressure and it was high in of to see ghost, I think over in what I should tell her, I then told myself whatever she asked I will answer truthfully and then Orihime came over and she smiled at us.

"Tatsuki are you ready to go?" asked Orihime.

"Orihime, can you come with me and Akane?" Tatsuki asked to Orihime.

"You're not going to dojo today?" Orihime asked, and then Tatsuki shook her head and took me by the hand and we were on our way to talk.

…

"Akane-chan you can see ghost?" asked Orihime as me and Tatsuki sat on a donut shop, I had gotten a sundae and Tatsuki and Orihime where shooting me with all these types of questions and I had answered all the questions that headed my way and we had barely started.

"Yeah I have been able to see ghost since I was very young, tough at that age of what?...seven and half I could distinguish them easily as the living or the dead, so my mom who was spiritually aware and explained it to me, then when mom died Ichigo started to distinguish between the living and the dead as well, actually everybody in my family is spiritually aware though Yuzu only sees a blur," I explained as I took a break and ate my ice cream.

"Why did this happen to us I think this has to do with your brother… that day…" Tatsuki then started to mumble which was unlike her.

"What she means," Orihime tried to explain she pouted in concentration on how to explain and then she nodded for the next words she said, "Don't you remember that day when I said a sumo wrestler had made a big whole on my wall?" she asked, I nodded as I remembered the incident and I ate more ice cream.

"Well that day we saw a big monster like thing, Rukia and Ichigo where there and he was wearing this black kimono," Tatsuki took over.

"Oh that," I said as I ate more ice cream, I could see Tatsuki's eye twitch for she was losing her patience , at how casual I was.

"Well you see Rukia is actually a shinigami, her job is to cleanse the 'monster,'" I quote with my hands "who by the way," I eat some Ice cream, "are called Hollows who by the way were souls once, so her job is to send them to 'heaven,'" I quote with my hands again as I then lean back in my chair with my ice cream with me, I gulp and continue "her job is also to Konso the ghosts and send them to heaven. So, do you get me so far?" I asked.

"Just continue I think I got the jits of it,"

"Okay," I nod, "so Rukia was here stationed at Karakura, and she was doing her job being a shinigami and all, so at the time Ichigo's spiritual pressure had grown immensely that it beckoned a Hollow, so one went to our house and almost killed us, almost killed Rukia so in the end when she was badly wounded. Ichigo who was the only one still walking and kicking, Rukia then came up with a way to save us all, to take Rukia's powers and become a Substitute Shinigami," I said happily as I explained the meeting of Ichigo and Rukia, "so now, Ichigo has continued on Rukia's work, because he took it all" I said as I finished my explanation.

"Wait do you know what happened to us that day?" asked Orihime.

"I wasn't there but I could see that Rukia must have modified your memories since you don't remember that night, your spiritual pressure has grown which explains how your memories are coming back to you," I say as I eat more ice cream that I was almost done with.

"Why is our spiritual pressure growing?" asked Tatsuki.

"Who knows, it might be that our sense are sharping because something is coming or it may be because you hang with Ichigo and me and we've been feeding you our spiritual energy, and pushing to awaken your spiritual awareness, It might be us that is most likely, so sorry about that," I apologize, I then cock my head as I sense a hollow.

"What is it Akane?" asks Orihime.

"You sense one, Akane what are you and Uryu?" Tatsuki asked, I cocked my head at the question. Uryu? I then shake my head.

"Did Uryu put you up with this, did he tell you that if you wanted answers that I would give them to you?" I asked.

"Yes, but put up to this? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I growl, "it's Uryu who did something wrong," I say with a deadly aura.

…

**Nobody's POV**

Uryu sneezed, but shrugged it off this was his time to confront him, "Ichigo Kurosaki," he said as he walked up the street, it had gotten dark, but Rukia and Ichigo identified the figure.

"Uryu?" Ichigo asks as he know knew who had dealt with the hollow.

"I know that you know about me," Uryu says, "and that Akane told you not to confront me, Akane is very naïve," Uryu said.

"Don't talk about my sister in that tone, and you're doing my job," Ichigo said as he pointed at himself.

"There is no need for Shinigami they are useless," Uryu said in a cold tone, "for example," he fixed his glasses, "a Hollow has just entered," he said and then Rukia's soul pager started peeping and then before Ichigo can go and deal with it Uryu aimed his hand up and formed an arrow using his Quincy cross and destroying the hollow, but then as he finished and held a cool pose Akane appeared and kicked him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL AKANE!" Uryu screamed.

"DON'T YOU WHAT THE HELL ME MISTER!" Akane yells.

"You kicked me," he said surprised as he touched his face that had feet marks implanted.

"You deserve it Uryu, don't you know that our powers doesn't cleanse the souls, this is not our job," I say as I scold down at him.

"Shut up, stop taking his side, it's because he's your brother," Uryu said.

"It doesn't matter that he's my brother Uryu, you just can't do that," I say as I try to explain to him, but I could see him losing it.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" he yelled, Akane lowered her face her bangs hiding her eyes but either way Uryu had to get this off his chest.

"I know that our powers destroy the souls, I am not mad at that, I am mad for Soul Reapers killing my grandpa," Uryu said

"You've decided to take this as revenge," Akane says, "What will be the satisfaction of what you are doing? Now it's good that you can protect yourself if a hollow does go after you that's self-defense," I say.

"And it wasn't self-defense for our people?" he asked, "and then the Soul Reapers just killed them off!" he yelled accusingly at the world, "Just like they killed off my grandpa when he wanted to talk, to work with them, he wanted to compromise, but they just killed him off, not wanting to end their rule, I hate Shinigami I hate them!"

"And you hate my brother for that, even though he will willingly help you if so be, because he will help you he is just that type of guy, now that he can meet you half way and compromise will you do and meet him half way like your grandpa?" I asked.

"I TOLD YOUSHUT UP!" Uryu said and he was going to slap her, Akane's eyes widen and then Ichigo caught his arm.

"Don't yell at my sister that way," Ichigo hissed, Uryu backed off like he was surprised himself that he was going to raise a finger at her, he then lowered his head.

"We can't be friends anymore Akane," he says, Akane is struck with his words, but then he leaves in a flash and then Akane falls to her knees.

"Can't be friends anymore?" she asks as she then clutches her skirt, her eyes are wide as saucers, and her eyes start getting watery, she shakes her head and then tears start falling down, that really hurt, those words really hurt, and Uryu didn't even look into her eyes, those words they really hurt.

"That Teme, tomorrow I'm-"

"No," she interrupted him, "don't," she begged. Rukia walked to Akane and helped her up she kept a soothing voice as they then headed back home.

…

"What happened to Akane-chan?" wondered Orihime it seemed Akane was more removed from the class room the next day, Orhime knew something was bothering Akane, but the way Ichigo was glaring daggers at Uryu, Orihime guessed that it was Uryu. Orihime turned to Tatsuki and they gave each other a look that said we'll talk to her in the end of class; they nodded and focused on their class work.

Akane just sat in her desk looking out the window and just feeling really sad, the words 'we can't be friends' still echoed in her mind and in her mind Rita and Kurama stood on a flaming inferno, the fire burning everything in Akane's inner world, though their master was in a state of emo, Kuruma and Rita where looking at the fire and the destruction of their forest with anger. They were really pisst, but they felt it was so ironic, because they knew as well as being a double zanpakuto that they were also a fire type, there home was being scorched down, totally the opposite of Ichigo's inner world.

"Couldn't it please rain," Rita begged.

…

Ichigo was pissed he was so pissed, god he wanted to do something… maybe this is how Akane felt when he was sad and guilty? He was so emo, but that is not the point, that four eyes, how dare he hurt his sister. Akane never cried, she was like Karin in that way, she wouldn't break down like that, she was strong like Rukia, but coming home, it just brought and uncomfortable silence it was like someone had died, he hated to think this but he thought that maybe Akane liked him, and he meant like… like girlfriend and boyfriend like.

'It feels like Akane has a broken heart from a break up,' Goat-chin words echo in Ichigo's mind, Ichigo shakes his head to even taking his father's words seriously, they weren't even together, but he couldn't help but agree, that four eyes meant something to Akane, something so much, and it pissed him off.

**AN:** I guess Uryu and Akane will end up together the way the story is heading that is, well please feel free to leave a review; I would really like to know how I did in this chapter. Also shout out to my reviewers


End file.
